


...and now i'm just numb

by blueberrysol



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, some kind of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrysol/pseuds/blueberrysol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кайло слепнет после битвы с Рей, но вскоре обнаруживает, что слепота помогает ему концентрироваться и лучше взаимодействовать с Силой. Он мечтает стать еще сильнее, и в этом ему требуется помощь Хакса. Написано на кинк-меме на diary.ru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and now i'm just numb

**Author's Note:**

> Название текста взято из "Novocaine" Fall Out Boy.

Никто из них не является чудовищем.  
Перед выходом из своей комнаты на базе Хакс поочередно дотрагивается до предметов: три прикосновения к спинке стула, два – к поверхности стола, снова два – к ребристой, похожей на рыбий позвоночник, ножке настенной лампы. Кайло знает, эта последовательность никогда не меняется и, вероятно, ничего не значит. Во всяком случае, Кайло не задает вопросов. То, что может понадобиться, он узнает и так.  
Никто из них не является и героем.  
Военные – и Хакс, в том числе – считают Кайло чужаком. У большей части сегодняшней военной элиты Первого Ордена родители были военными, и они не готовили другой судьбы своим детям. Присяга верности Первому Ордену означала жизнь, а неповиновение каралось смертью. У Кайло, в отличие от них, выбор был.  
Он отправляется на поиски Кайло не по своей воле. Хакс пробирается по заснеженным, растрескавшимся склонам, несколько раз он почти проваливается в образовавшиеся разломы – планета начинает пожирать самое себя. Вскоре тут не останется ничего, что можно было бы спасти. Лучше бы Кайло остался здесь, думает Хакс. В его голове эта мысль возникает, когда он добирается до предполагаемого места сражения, и вначале Хакс думает лишь о том, что лучше бы Кайло не отходить далеко, чтобы проще было найти его в водовороте из грязи, снега, камней и поваленных деревьев. Потом он думает: лучше бы Кайло остался здесь, насовсем, чтобы, в конце концов, оказаться в центре этого водоворота.   
И все же Хакс пробирается вперед. Там, за стволами, виднеется силуэт человека, его одежды развеваются на ветру, но он остается неподвижным. Он напоминает храмовые статуи, к которым привязывают ленты и флаги. Он напоминает высушенные мумии, которые варварские народы выставляют на границах поселений.   
Мумия оживает, когда до нее остается всего несколько метров. Кайло кричит. И этот крик Хакс скорее видит, чем слышит. У Кайло по губам течет кровь, он размыкает их в беззвучное «о», и оно звучит вместе с обморочным гулом, с которым погибает планета. Кайло падает на живот – неловко, словно ноги перестали его слушаться, были отрублены. Хакс наконец добирается до него, хватает за плечи и переворачивает. Он дотрагивается до шеи Кайло, чтобы проверить пульс, и тот с неожиданной силой перехватывает его руки.   
\- Я чувствую тебя, - говорит Кайло, и эти слова почти не слышны тоже. Хакс смотрит за движением его губ. Остальное лицо статично, похоже на кожаную маску со вспоротыми швами – щека у Кайло рассечена, шрам доходит до переносицы.   
\- Я чувствую тебя, - говорит он, - но я не вижу тебя.  
Хакс поднимает Кайло на руки; одежда того пропитана кровью, и руки Хакса теперь в крови тоже.

***

Кайло приходит в себя спустя несколько дней. Боль позволяет ему различить границы сна и яви. Кажется, несмотря на обезболивающие, что боль исходит от каждой клетки. Кайло чудится, что он полностью состоит из боли. Так он понимает, что жив.   
А потом он открывает глаза и не видит ничего, кроме черноты. И впервые за долгое время он хочет увидеть свет. А потом боль напоминает, что все происходящее – реальность, и в этой реальности Кайло Рен все еще слеп.  
\- Подойди, - он обращается к Хаксу прежде, чем понимает, что не может быть уверен в его присутствии.   
Он слышит звук шагов и узнает их, это действительно Хакс. Он подходит к койке, на которой лежит Кайло, и тот пытается привстать, чтобы не казаться беспомощным. Он опирается на локти, хотя тело все еще болит, и спустя мгновение чувствует грубое прикосновение к плечам. Хакс резко заставляет его лечь обратно, и Кайло не может видеть его лица, зато может представить, как на нем расплывается недовольная гримаса.  
\- Ты потерял слишком много крови, Рен, - произносит Хакс.   
И это такая избитая фраза. Кайло уже терял много крови, своей и чужой. Кайло приводит в ярость, что Хакс не спрашивает о главном. Он не спрашивает, может ли Кайло видеть. Вероятно, Хакс часто появляется здесь, знает каждый отчет о состоянии его здоровья. Вероятно, он рад возможности разговаривать со Сноуком наедине. Вероятно, он радовался бы, не проснись Кайло вовсе.  
Теперь, в абсолютной темноте, концентрироваться становится проще, и он дотрагивается до разума Хакса так же, как мог бы дотронуться до его руки. Сперва его обдает волной раздражения, затем он замечает страх и – наконец – беспокойство. У него возникает мысль, достаточно ли боли он, Кайло, пережил, чтобы достичь желанного могущества. И есть ли предел Силы, за который он не собирается переступать. И что, если…  
\- …если предела этого нет, - произносит он вслух, потому что эта мысль – мысль Хакса – бесчисленное количество раз приходила ему в голову.  
\- Прочь, - выдыхает Хакс.  
\- Теперь, - говорит Кайло, - это мой единственный способ видеть тебя.  
Хакс не отвечает, и Кайло, уже не влезая в его голову, слышит отголоски его мыслей. Он видит их, и они, точно рябью, покрыты беспокойством.

***

\- Позволь мне, - говорит Кайло. Хакса поражает, что, вторгаясь в его мысли, Кайло никогда не спрашивает разрешения, но всегда становится осторожным, почти нерешительным, когда дело доходит до нарушения физических границ.   
Хакс думает, что прежде не видел, чтобы Кайло так долго оставался без шлема. И еще, что его волосы немного отросли и теперь почти достают до лопаток. Он проводит здесь слишком много времени – Сноук велел приглядывать за Реном и докладывать о малейших переменах в его состоянии и, главное, о том, как тот переносит боль.  
Она – главный ключ к истинной Силе. Во всяком случае, так говорит Сноук. И если Сноук прав, то Сила Кайло сейчас буквально переливается через край. Хакс ощущает это каждый раз, когда Кайло прикасается к его сознанию.  
Кайло сидит на постели, полуобнаженный. Его кожа испещрена родинками и шрамами, и не понятно, чего из них больше. Он спрашивает позволения, чтобы затем дотронуться до Хакса. Его пальцы ложатся на шею Хаксу, словно Кайло одновременно и проверяет пульс и возвращает Хаксу его же прикосновения. Его шея почти полностью скрыта высоким воротником, и пальцы Кайло пробираются выше, он дотрагивается до щеки Хакса, прочерчивает линию к переносице, словно ищет собственный шрам на чужом лице.   
Он запускает пальцы в волосы Хакса, притягивает его к себе. Хаксу кажется, что Кайло не целует его, скорее прижимает свои губы к его. Как можно ближе, так близко, насколько это вообще возможно.   
Затем он отстраняется. Хакс знает, что Кайло не может видеть его, но ему все равно кажется, что тот смотрит, смотрит прямо на него, и этот взгляд жадный. В медицинском отсеке корабля всегда холодно, и Хакс впервые задумывается, каково приходится Кайло. На нем, Хаксе, надет форменный мундир, на Кайло – лишь холщевые штаны и бесчисленные бинты.   
\- Думаю, для дальнейшего лечения достаточно твоей каюты, - говорит Хакс.  
Кайло едва заметно кивает, и Хакс заносит в компьютер, на экране которого высвечиваются данные о состоянии Кайло, информацию о переводе больного в другое помещение. Датчики неодобрительно мигают, но уровень доступа, которым обладает Хакс, достаточен, чтобы принимать решения самостоятельно.   
Подходящей одежды он не находит и, в конце концов, накидывает свой мундир на плечи Кайло. Тот перехватывает его запястье.  
\- Не нужно, чтобы меня видели с такими ранами.   
Хакс знает, что с момента ранения Кайло чувствует себя сильнее и что он только учится управлять этой силой, поэтому старается не использовать ее на других. Он может сделать так, чтобы каждый встреченный ими штурмовик видел только Хакса или его, Кайло, тоже, но в полном облачении. Он может сделать так, чтобы коридоры корабля, по которым они собираются пройти, были пусты. Вместо этого Кайло надевает мундир Хакса; слои одежды скрывают бинты, и Хакс, пока они не добираются до каюты Кайло, готовится подхватить его, если тот начнет падать.  
На пути им встречаются только штурмовики. Хакс запоздало понимает, что, если они и обращают внимание на Кайло – младшие чины обучены отводить взгляд в присутствии старших, – то все равно не соотносят его с рыцарем Реном. Почти никто в Ордене не знает, как он выглядит на самом деле.  
Там, в каюте, Кайло снимает мундир и бросает его возле самого порога. При его появлении загорается несколько лампочек, встроенных в стены, но светлее почти не становится. Теперь все помещение окрашено в холодный, розоватый оттенок. Этот цвет ближе всего к теплой цветовой палитре. Теплее чего-либо иного, что может предложить их корабль. Кайло ориентируется здесь безошибочно, словно зрение не нужно ему вовсе. И в этой полутьме Хаксу кажется, что он более уязвим, чем Кайло, который лежит на кровати перед ним.  
Наконец Хакс опускается на кровать. Он нависает над Кайло и теперь уже сам целует его, вынуждая Кайло приоткрыть рот и впустить его язык. Хакс достаточно – несколько секунд – нежен с ним, но потом прикусывает Кайло губу, и тот удивленно, болезненно выдыхает. Хакс старается не задевать его раны; он ложится рядом, касается губами загривка Кайло, оглаживает его – там, где нет бинтов. Одна из его рук опускается ниже, к паху, и Хакс слышит, как учащается дыхание Кайло, когда он ласкает его член сквозь ткань. Кайло, на самом деле, всегда голоден до прикосновений, и Хакс умеет пользоваться этим.  
Когда Кайло пытается повернуться, Хакс просовывает вторую руку под его тело, обвивает его, прижимая к себе. Находясь так близко, он не может не чувствовать член Хакса, который упирается чуть ниже его поясницы. Хакс несколько раз двигает бедрами, и Кайло от предвкушения закусывает губу. Хакс стягивает его штаны, оставляя их ниже бедер, и начинает дрочить ему.   
У Кайло сбивается дыхание. Хакс видит, что иногда он морщится от боли – ему все еще больно двигаться, но, тем не менее, он, слегка поводя бедрами назад, старается подстроиться под ритм, с которым Хакс трется об него.   
На некоторое время он отстраняется, чтобы снять остатки одежды, и Кайло просто лежит, не поворачиваясь и не меняя позы. Обычно он внимательно наблюдает за действиями Хакса, и сейчас того неприятно поражает эта перемена. Зрячий Кайло – привычный Кайло. Он гибкий, громкий, он отзывается на каждое прикосновение и закрывает глаза только во время поцелуев. Слепой Кайло – новый, с пустым взглядом, который кажется направленным не на Хакса, а внутрь самого себя.   
Хакс обхватывает ладонью член Кайло, проводит несколько раз, собирая смазку. Потом он проталкивает два пальца внутрь, двигает ими, и этого хватает, чтобы почувствовать, какой Кайло горячий и узкий, но недостаточно, чтобы хорошо его подготовить. Кайло вскрикивает от боли, когда Хакс входит в него, с силой насаживая на свои бедра.   
Хакс прижимает Кайло к себе и держит так крепко, что оставляет синяки. Хакс сжимает его шею так сильно, словно собирается удушить, и Кайло откидывает голову ему на плечо. Хакс дотрагивается пальцами до его губ, и Кайло открывает рот, чтобы пропустить их дальше. На момент Хакс представляет, что вместо того, чтобы трахать рот Кайло пальцами, он вырывает его язык. И хватит ли тогда боли, чтобы Кайло смог завершить обучение?   
Хакс не старается найти правильный ритм, просто толкается в Кайло, и в какой-то момент тот издает звук, похожий на всхлип. Хакс вновь опускает руку на член Кайло и начинает дрочить ему, пока тот всхлипывает вновь и вновь и, в конце концов, начинает постанывать. Кайло пытается зажимать себе рот, Хакс накрывает эту руку своей, чтобы отвести ее, но в результате сжимает ее. Он изливается внутрь Кайло, и тот кончает после последнего толчка, когда Хакс кусает его в плечо, оставляя отметины.   
Хакс отстраняется, и тогда Кайло поворачивается к нему. Кажется, что освещение в каюте искажает любое выражение, и каждая черта лица Кайло кажется другой ровно настолько, чтобы его выражение стало чужим.   
\- Я вижу тебя, - говорит он, и на его губах появляется улыбка. Его глаза не улыбаются.  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты снова начал видеть? – Хакс понимает, что дело не в этом, но старается восстановить контроль над ситуацией, цепляясь за привычные действия. – Нужно немедленно обновить данные компьютера.  
\- Нет, ты не понял. Сила – чтобы обладать ей, нужна концентрация. И сейчас, в темноте, мне кажется, я подобрался к Ней максимально близко. Мне кажется, я не вижу ничего, кроме Нее, и все остальное просто в Ней отражается.  
Хакс думает, что эти слова непременно должен услышать Сноук. Однако докладывая о подобном, он всегда испытывает неловкость, словно повторяет за Кайло фразы на языке, который не понимает.   
\- Ты можешь доложить, что Света во мне больше нет, - неожиданно говорит Кайло, и Хакс понимает, что все это время тот слышал его мысли. Раньше Хакс способен был улавливать присутствие Кайло в своей голове, теперь – нет. Возможно, Кайло действительно становится сильнее.   
Хакс чувствует раздражение, потому что теперь он не в состоянии понять, где кончаются его мысли и начинаются мысли Кайло.   
\- Можешь не волноваться, в твоем разуме мне нет нужды.   
Он говорит короткими фразами, словно то, что произнесено теперь, превосходит любые слова.   
\- Мне нужно поменять бинты, - говорит он, и Хакс понимает, что Кайло просит его.  
И он отправляется обратно в медицинский отсек, и там, где ему кажется, что Кайло не слышит его мысли, он пытается разобраться в этой просьбе. Это просьба или приказ? Это знак доверия или попытка унизить? И почему, если Кайло действительно доверяет ему, он, Хакс соглашается это доверие принять?  
Он приносит бинты, лекарственный раствор, несколько полотенец, пропитанных холодной водой. За время его отсутствия Кайло снял штаны, и теперь он сидит перед Хаксом полностью обнаженный. Пропитанные потом бинты истрепались, сползли с ран, и Хакс впервые рассматривает спрятанные под ними увечья.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, словно видишь впервые, - говорит Кайло. – Мне хочется верить, что я не сильно изменился.  
Хакс не может понять, говорит он про внешность или нет. Хакс вообще не может понять, насколько Кайло заботится об этой своей стороне. Не об эффектных появлениях и костюме времен Империи, но именно о внешности. Теперь, когда его лицо рассечено шрамом, он кажется взрослее.   
Кайло расставляет руки, и Хакс начинает разматывать бинты. Кожа под ними влажная, и когда Хакс ненароком касается ее, Кайло резко втягивает носом воздух. Хакс промывает края ран, смазывает их антисептиком. В этот момент он поднимает взгляд и видит, что Кайло морщит нос, и в его глазах все еще нет никакого выражения. Но на краткий миг Хаксу кажется, что он видит в них что-то знакомое, что-то уязвимое, что-то напоминающее о детстве, еще до Академии, и о разбитых в кровь коленках. Кайло отворачивается.  
Хакс разматывает чистые бинты и, забинтовывая Кайло с какой-то мстительностью, то и дело задевает больные места. Ситуация выводит его из себя. Он, так и застегнутый на все пуговицы после похода в медотсек, стоит на коленях перед обнаженным Кайло. Точно лакей.   
Хакс как раз заканчивает бинтовать его торс, когда Кайло сползает с кровати и усаживается на холодный пол прямо перед ним. Их лица оказываются на равной высоте и равном расстоянии друг от друга. Кайло тянется за полотенцем, чтобы промокнуть шрам на лице, и впервые с тех пор, как Кайло потерял зрение, Хакс улавливает неуверенность в его движениях.   
\- Я вижу людей благодаря их мыслям, они думают слишком громко. И я знаю наизусть строение этого корабля, - поясняет Кайло. – Мне не составляет труда ориентироваться здесь. Скоро я научусь видеть все остальное. Благодаря Силе.  
Вполне возможно, темнота не только помогает концентрации. Вполне возможно, она порождает страх. Интересно, Кайло боится? Он снова видит в нем что-то детское.   
\- Да, - говорит Кайло. – Я научусь.  
И Хакс не может не думать, что эта фраза не только обещание Кайло самому себе, но и ответ на вопрос, заданный Хаксом. Они разговаривают, хотя Хакс не открывает рта, а Кайло все так же кажется погруженным глубоко в себя.   
Хакс в итоге сам обрабатывает рану на лице Кайло. Тот кажется полусонным, уставшим и, в конце концов, Хаксу приходится затаскивать его на кровать. Когда Хакс покидает каюту, лампочки за его плечами гаснут, оставляя спящего Кайло в абсолютной темноте.  
Интересно, сколько времени нужно, чтобы привыкнуть к ней?

***

Спустя несколько дней Хакс, повернувшись спиной к Кайло, сидит на его кровати и неспешно одевается. Он чувствует прикосновение к своему плечу, оборачивается и видит, что Кайло смотрит прямо на него. Тот зажимает рот обеими руками, словно собирается закричать, но молчит, и от этого кажется, что во всей комнате убавили звук.  
Хакс испытывает облегчение, когда в наступившей тишине, слышит свой собственный голос.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Я тебя вижу! – восклицает Кайло. – Вот что!   
Он вскакивает с кровати и враждебно, точно оказавшаяся в западне лисица, оглядывает каюту. Здесь нет ни одной вещи, которую можно разбить, и Кайло бесцельно мечется от одной стены к другой, словно теперь хочет разбить об острые углы себя. Хакс косится в сторону, где вместе с верхней одеждой лежит световой меч Кайло.  
\- Не смей! – кричит тот, и меч оказывается в его руке.  
\- Я доложу Сноуку о случившемся, - говорит Хакс.   
Он поворачивается к Кайло спиной, и этого, возможно, не следовало бы делать, но Хакс не ошибается. Он слышит, как треск, с которым ломаются предметы, и удар светового меча по двери. Но этот удар раздается только тогда, когда Хакс оказывается в коридоре, на безопасном от места удара расстоянии.   
Хакс просит аудиенции Сноука, и в этот раз жалеет, что рядом нет Кайло.   
Хакс быстро понял, что, даже когда он еще не следил за Реном, тот все равно становился основной темой его докладов. Казалось, Сноука больше интересовало состояние Рена, чем положение Первого Ордена, и от Хакса всегда ускользало, что второе Сноук непосредственно связывал с первым. Хакс все еще считал, что в Ордене Кайло – чужак, а Сила его никогда не станет Силой Ордена.   
Сноук выглядит так, словно Хакс сообщил ему прошлогоднюю новость. И Хакс ненавидит Кайло за то, что тот, возможно, уже говорил со Сноуком. И за то, что, возможно, он следит за Хаксом так же, как Хакс следит за ним. Только вот возможностей для этой слежки у Кайло значительно больше.   
Он проверяет, как дела у новобранцев, и выслушивает несколько докладов. Он устает от интриг, от постоянных сомнений, находится ли он наедине со своими мыслями, и работа успокаивает его, возвращает вещам их привычный порядок. Хакс возвращается в свою каюту и привычно дотрагивается до ножки лампы. Три удара прежде чем включить – с каждым предметом здесь связан особый ритуал. И это успокаивает тоже.  
Он понимает, что Кайло здесь, еще до того как зажигается свет. Он сидит на кровати, полностью одетый, и смотрит прямо перед собой.   
\- Я попросил прибраться в моей каюте, тебе не придется отдавать распоряжений, не волнуйся, - выпаливает Кайло, и последнее настолько не похоже на него, что Хакс не двигается с места и просто смотрит, не отрываясь, за своим гостем, пытаясь понять, что происходит или вот-вот должно произойти.   
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - говорит Кайло.   
Он достает предмет, завернутый в черную ткань. Хакс одновременно и не хочет знать, и уже догадывается, что это.   
\- Не бойся, я буду направлять тебя, - говорит Кайло.  
Лезвие ножа поблескивает.  
Хакс садится рядом с ним. Усталость снова накатывает него, он совсем не хочет отвечать Кайло и просто ждет, когда тот заговорит снова.   
\- Я больше не могу концентрироваться – так же хорошо, как раньше, во всяком случае. Я чувствую Силу, но я не чувствую сил в себе. Я выздоравливаю, я становлюсь слабее, - он повышает голос, и Хакс с неожиданным спокойствием прикидывает, успеет ли выставить Кайло из каюты до начала очередной вспышки гнева.  
\- …мне нужно снова ослепнуть, - Кайло протягивает ему нож.  
\- Какого черта, Рен?! – Хакс вскакивает с постели.   
Раздражение вспыхивает в нем моментально. Словно огонь в сухостое, думает он, а потом чувствует легкое, но цепкое прикосновение к своему сознанию и понимает, что это не его мысль. Он видит деревья с темно-коричневой корой, с колкими, порыжевшими от солнца листьями. Он видит, как их пожирает огонь и как после пожара остаются лишь черные, обгоревшие стволы-зубья. Он не может сказать, является этот лес воспоминанием или образом, но, оказавшись в нем, он испытывает жажду, и это та самая жажда, которую он часто видел в Кайло.  
Хакс забирает у Кайло нож и видит, как тот раскладывает на покрывале антисептик, несколько полосок чистой ткани и бинтов, словно они собираются обработать несколько порезов.   
\- Я смогу заставить тебя забыть это. Потом, когда стану сильнее, - обещает Кайло. – Но не сейчас.  
\- Что тебе нужно больше? Страх или боль? – спрашивает Хакс.  
\- Страх.  
Что ж, тогда Кайло снова оказывается в выигрыше, потому что сейчас Хаксу страшно. Больше всего он боится потерять контроль – и вот он не контролирует ничего, даже собственные руки. Он даже не знает, какая толика страха его, какая – Кайло. Зато знает, что именно этим страхом питается Темная сторона Силы.   
Когда он вырезает Кайло глаза, тот кричит так громко, что от этого крика, кажется, можно оглохнуть. Но Хакс почему-то продолжает слышать и эти крики, и свои мысли – так далеко, словно чужие. Сила Кайло, несмотря на то, что тот сначала бьется в руках Хакса, а потом почти в шоковом состоянии застывает, продолжает держать Хакса. Он промывает раны Кайло и обрабатывает их раствором, который моментально останавливает кровь.  
Постепенно он начинает осознавать происходящее четче, и это совпадает с моментом, когда Кайло перестает кричать. Он опускается на колени Хакса и зажимает руками рот. В сознании Хакса всплывают несколько образов – только теперь он знает, что это его мысли – из детства, уже не разбитые колени, но монстры в пустом коридоре. Чтобы не попасться им, нужно сидеть очень тихо – старший брат рукой закрывал ему рот, и они часами просиживали в темной, занавешенной комнате, вслушиваясь в скрипы половиц, голоса, шаги.   
Лицо Кайло снова напоминает маску со вспоротыми швами. Кажется, словно Хакс пытался стащить ее с Кайло. Кажется, у него почти получилось.   
Он опять не чувствует прикосновений к сознанию, только слышит голос.   
\- Ты ведь не хочешь забывать, верно? – спрашивает Кайло.  
\- Нет, - думает Хакс.   
Он чувствует, как его руки касаются губы Кайло. Это почти невесомое прикосновение, которое позволяет понять, что Кайло услышал его. Теперь Хакс хочет услышать самого себя, поэтому повторяет свой ответ вслух.  
\- Нет, не хочу.


End file.
